


Interview With Muppetjolras

by baenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sesame Street - All Media Types, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Barricade Day y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baenjolras/pseuds/baenjolras
Summary: After his numerous adventures, Muppetjolras opens up about his life and work, about his favourite nuts, killing the year of 2016 and his recent death





	Interview With Muppetjolras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raise the fist of freedom high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780798) by [baenjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baenjolras/pseuds/baenjolras). 



Muppetjolras is visibly nervous, but keeping it together. Loved and admired character finally decided to open up about his life and death just for this year's Barricade Day!

Q: Wow, Muppetjolras, thank you very much for finally accepting our invitation for the interview, we've been trying to reach your for months! Where have you been?  
M: Well, I've been mostly dead.  
Q: Oh, okay, that's understandable.  
M: I've also been to my homeland, France, I wanted to visit a man who created me, partly, Victor Hugo, but I found out he's dead.  
Q: Oh, we're so sorry to hear that!  
M: It's okay, he's been dead since 1885.  
Q: You say he partly created you, who created the other part of you?  
M: I have no idea, but I'm guessing a pupeteer? Perhaps the crew from Who Do You Think You Are should give me a call, I'd really want to look up my roots.  
Q: You think you might be related to someone royal?  
M: Never, I couldn't live with myself... well live with myself in death if I were related to a royalty, y'know, with revolution and all, it would smash my image.   
Q: Do you have any ideas who you might be related to?  
M: Uh, I don't know, hopefully someone from the original cast of Avenue Q.  
Q: Muppetjolras, in your adventures, you've been faced with more than couple of nuts, which one was your favourite?  
M: The first nut is always the best nut.  
Q: Considering the fact that you had to face those nuts alone, was there someone who led you through it? Some sort of an idol? Are you religious?  
M: I believe in Patti LuPone only.  
Q: We had the honor to watch you in the amazing Les Mousserables, will we ever have the chance to see you on the real stage?  
M: You're saying Les Mousserables aren't the real stage? The real art?  
Q: No, I was just confused how come that you did not get the role in the non-cookie related musical?  
M: Ah, I was supposed to play the beggar #35 in the 2012 movie, but they let me go in the last minute, said I was too short.   
Q: How come they did not offer you the role of Enjolras?   
M: Found a guy with the better hair.  
Q: But that wasn't his hair, he was wearing a wig.  
M: No comment.  
Q: Would you tell us about your conflict with Cthulhu?  
M: It felt very... no comment.  
Q: How did it feel to destroy 2016 for good?  
M: It felt good at first, but 2017 is even worse.  
Q: Do you plan to kill it as well?  
M: Well, everything is possible, perhaps in December.  
Q: What is your least favourite thing about this year?   
M: The lack of myself and good memes.  
Q: And your favourite?  
M: War Paint the musical.  
Q: Do you appreciate the fine literature?  
M: Baby, I'm a part of one.  
Q: Your favourite works?  
M: Les Miserables, Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Man Who Laughs, Les Miserables, Legally Blonde and Les Miserables.  
Q: Legally Blonde?  
M: It's a great book with a great message and the best movie adaptation ever, suck it, Tom Hooper!  
Q: What is your current relationship with the reader?  
M: They stopped calling, it broke my heart, I miss their hands holding my fabric hands and their eyes looking into my fabric eyes. I miss our dates out of Disney movies and reading Communist Manifesto together.  
Q: What can you tell us about your death?  
M: That kid fucked me up completely, I wasn't ready, but I'm glad it was me in that crib, that way I know I'll come back for sure.  
Q: Terminator style?  
M: Ye.  
Q: Do you have anything to say to your fans on this Barricade Day?  
M: Fist.  
Q: That was deep.  
M: My fist always goes deep.

Interview was then cut due to explicit language and topics that continued through the next 7 hours.


End file.
